1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles, and more specifically to a device that connects a runner to a bicycle. The device is used during physical exercise by alternating between running and bicycling. The device allows a run, with hands free, alongside a riderless bicycle in forward motion.
2. Prior Art
While running, runners have been known to hold the top of a bicycle handlebar stem with one hand and the other hand in unison with the runner's body motion. Trying to hold the bicycle straight and steady with one hand, the runner has difficulty gaining true form of stride and rhythm of breath. As a consequence the runner does not achieve top performance.
Devices are known which connect two bicycles in parallel, with one bicycle riderless such as the "Twin Bicycle Connecting Frame" of Staler U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,686 and the "Attachment Apparatus for Side-By-Side Bicycles" of Thiessen U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,089.
No device is known, however, for connecting, in a safe manner, a runner and a riderless bicycle in parallel while both in forward motion.